When Our World Turns Black
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Di dunia ini, sesuatu yang putih belum tentu bersih. Dan sesuatu yang hitam belum tentu kotor. Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang diserahi kasus pembunuhan aneh menemui keganjalan pada sang pembunuh yang ditemukan amnesia. Bersama rekannya, Kim Jongin, ia berusaha menguak kebenaran tentang pembunuhan itu. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

532

 **Title**

When Our World Turns Black

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanbaek

 **Category Prompt**

Television!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's Note**

Dibuat ngebut, ffnya keliatan hancur banget wkwkwk, hope you guys like it

 **Summary**

Di dunia ini, sesuatu yang putih belum tentu bersih. Dan sesuatu yang hitam belum tentu kotor.

Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang diserahi kasus pembunuhan aneh menemui keganjalan pada sang pembunuh yang ditemukan amnesia.

Bersama rekannya, Kim Jongin, ia berusaha menguak kebenaran tentang pembunuhan itu.

.

-.000.-

.

 _Seorang pria bertubuh mungil berlari melewati jembatan, sesekali ia melirik ke belakang. Sungai di sekitarnya nampak sepi, namun entah mengapa ia merasa sedang diikuti. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi tengah malam ini. Ia parno. Sungai di depan matanya. Melompat sepertinya menjadi opsi terbaik untuk sekarang. Namun terlambat, sebilah pisau kini menancap sempurna di punggungnya._

(25/08/17) Seorang pria muda ditemukan tewas dalam sebuah sungai di Surabaya, Jawa Timur. Terdapat luka lebar di daerah punggung. Polisi sedang berusaha menyelidiki motif pembunuh. Menurut kepolisian setempat pria itu bernama Byun Baekhyun (25). Baekhyun terlihat terakhir kali berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan bersama seorang pria.

Artikel itu ditulis menggunakan huruf besar dan bold di sebuah halaman surat kabar. Penulis artikel seakan tak mau membiarkan seorang pun pembaca surat kabar melewati halaman itu. Penulisan judul dengan font terlampau besar sudah membuat seorang pria bergeming. Sesekali ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Sudah 2 minggu." Ujarnya, sembari menyeruput teh panas.

"Berita ini sudah usang, dan, yah! Jongin! Dimana keberadaan pembunuhnya sekarang?" Pria itu memangil sekaligus bertanya kepada 'Asisten'nya yang kebetulan lewat.

Yang dipanggil Jongin menoleh, ia bergegas menuju _yang memanggilnya_ di balkon.

"Hyung tidak tahu?" Tanya Jongin setibanya ia.

"Tidak tahu apa?"  
"Wah, mereka hanya memberitahuku? Heol! Aku merasa dispesialkan." Jongin tertawa kecil.

Tanpa memberi aba aba, Jongin duduk di pangkuan _seseorang_ itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau berat, Alpha-nim!" Teriak _seseorang_ yang kini berusaha mendorong Jongin pergi.

"Kau tidak mau aku beritahu?" Jongin mendelik.

"Kalau tingkahmu kekanakan seperti itu lebih baik aku bertanya langsung pada atasanku." Pria itu melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

"Kyungsoo hyung!"

-.000.-

Suasana ramai adalah hal yang pertama kali Jongin dan Kyungsoo tangkap ketika mereka berdua menginjakkan kaki di gedung putih ini.

"Dimana kamarnya?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. Namun pria itu buru buru merogoh saku dan menemukan ponselnya, lantas segera mengecek 'kamar' yang dimaksud.

"Lantai dua hyung, ayo."

-.000.-

Banyak polisi yang menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Beberapa di antaranya berjaket kulit dan nampak 'sangar'.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar di samping para polisi itu perlahan, namun segera dicekal oleh seorang polisi bertubuh gempal. "Anda tidak diizinkan masuk terlebih dahulu, Pak."

"Saya tak diberitahu bahwa sang pembunuh ada di rumah sakit dan sekarang saya tidak diizinkan masuk?" Nada suara Kyungsoo meninggi. Jongin menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sewot.

"Masuk saja langsung."

Pintu berwarna putih itu di dorong perlahan oleh Jongin. Terlihat 3 polisi di dalamnya.

Mereka bertiga berdiri, membungkuk 90 derajat sebagai ungkapan hormat pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Pandangan semua orang dalam ruangan langsung tertuju pada ranjang di sudut ruangan, dengan seseorang berbaring di atasnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap lambat, ia segera duduk di sofa yang telah tersedia.

"Sudah berapa hari ia tidak sadar?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan ruangan serba putih itu.

"Baru 2 hari." balas seorang polisi.

"Kudengar ia menyerahkan diri segera setelah 7 hari pemakaman korban?" Suara berat Jongin terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Iya, ketika diinterogasi orang ini linglung dan banyak tak menjawab pertanyaan. Kemudian ia di tes psikologi, dan psikolog itu mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami Localized Amnesia, beberapa hari kemudian, ia demam tinggi."

Detektif dan asistennya itu mengangguk.

"Lantas kita tak dapat mengetahui motif pembunuh?" Monolog Jongin.

"Bisa saja jika kalian memang benar benar detektif profesional." Seorang polisi menimpali, wajahnya dihiasi seringai meremehkan.

"Kau tidak bisa meragukan kami."

-.000.-

Hari berikutnya adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Dan Jongin tak mampu membendung keinginannya untuk menyelidiki identitas pembunuh itu sekarang.

Segera setelah ia dan Kyungsoo sarapan mereka pun bergegas pergi mengikuti sebuah alamat yang tertulis dalam note hitam milik Kyungsoo.

Mobil mewah Kyungsoo melesat melewati jalanan kota Surabaya. Gedung gedung tinggi tak dihiraukannya oleh mobil yang nampak angkuh itu.

"Ini kan arah ke Madura? Si jangkung itu tinggal di daerah _keras_ seperti ini?" Pandangan Jongin tak lepas dari Jembatan Suramadu yang dilewatinya.

"Ya, menurut catatan yang tinggal di Madura adalah orang tua angkatnya. Ia asli kota."

"Orang tua angkat? Wah, _this will be interesting._ "

-.000.-

"Sudah kuduga, pembunuh itu tinggal di daerah sepi. Lihatlah, rumahnya seakan akan berbicara tentang betapa bahagianya ia berdiri sendirian di antara rerumputan." Oceh Jongin yang tak ditanggapi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu, Jongin. Kau tak lupa membawa kunci yang diberikan Kim-Sajang, kan?"

Jongin menggeleng, laki laki itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, merajuk.

"Ayolah hyung, jangan terlalu serius. Bukan berarti karena kau mantanku maka kau dapat menciptakan atmosfer canggung diantara kita." Ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bergeming.

" _Be professional, Kim Jongin._ "

"Lupakan. Ayo kita masuk, Hyung."

Pintu kayu jati milik rumah bercat putih vision yang anggun itu nampak masih baru, tak masuk akal jika pintu itu berderit atau mengeluarkan suara aneh ketika didorong.

Namun yang terjadi benar benar di luar dugaan dua pria itu.

 _Klak, siing_

Sebuah pisau dapur meluncur turun dari atas pintu. Jongin yang pertama kali melihatnya segera menghindar.

"Kyungsoo hyung, _watch out_!"

Kyungsoo memang menghindar, namun pisau itu masih sempat membuat goresan panjang dari lengan atas hingga siku Kyungsoo, membuat kemeja baby blue yang dikenakannya robek dan berhiaskan darah.

"A-aku akan mencarikan P3K."

Sebelum sempat pergi, Kyungsoo mencekal tangan Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, bisa jadi ia menyiapkan jebakan yang lebih parah di dalam sana. Sekali psikopat tetaplah psikopat." Jelas sekali ada nada kesakitan dan kekhawatiran dalam suara Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" Jongin tak tahan melihat keadaan hyung-nya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut hendak menjawab, namun Jongin menghentakkan badannya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo secara tiba tiba.

"Apa yang-"

"Kita obati luka hyung dulu, urusan rumah ini biar aku serahkan pada anak buah Kim-sajangnim." Ujar Jongin.

Laki laki berkulit tan itu segera membawa Kyungsoo ke mobil dan mencari sapu tangan.

"Buka bajumu hyung."

"Hah?"

Pipi Jongin memerah.

"M-maksudnya agar aku bisa membersihkan lukamu dengan mudah." Jongin gelagapan menjawabnya, membuat Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Kau mengucapkannya secara sarkatis. Aku jadi ambigu." Bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo mengembang lebar.

"Hyung!"

"Ah, baiklah baiklah." Kyungsoo membuka baju perlahan dalam tawa pelannya yang tak kunjung reda. Reaksi Jongin barusan adalah hal terimut yang pernah Kyungsoo temukan dari Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludah melihat tubuh putih dan mulus Kyungsoo, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Untuk mengusir pikiran jahat itu, ia segera mengelap lengan Kyugsoo dengan sapu tangan.

"Hyung tahu tidak, apa perbedaan tangan dan hatiku?" Ujar jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo bergeming. Kebiasaan Jongin dalam situasi apapun; menggombal. Ingatan masa lalu berputar-putar dalam kepala Kyungsoo layaknya kaset rusak. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kalau tanganku mengobati luka di lengan hyung, kalau hatiku _pernah_ mengobati luka di hati hyung! Eak." Jongin tertawa lebar, sengaja memelankan kata 'pernah' dalam gombalannya.

Namun entah berapa kali pun Jongin menggombal, Kyungsoo selalu merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Apa sih gak jelas banget." Kyungsoo ikut tertawa.

-.000.-

"Atas kejadian kemarin, menurutku laki-laki itu tak benar benar amnesia, atau tak benar benar dirumah sakit." Jongin membuka pembicaraan pada _meeting_ kecil sore itu.

"Saya setuju." Tuan Kim, selaku ketua detektif divisi sebelah menimpali.

Kyungsoo nampak diam di sudut meja. Hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan perban yang terpasang memanjang di lengannya.

"Atau bukan ia yang memasang jebakan dalam rumahnya?" Kyungsoo berkata pelan, sangat pelan.

"Hah? Ada apa hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa apa, ia sudah sadar bukan?"

"Ya, tadi pagi."

"Jongin, tolong atur pertemuan kita dengannya besok." Ujar Kyungsoo _final_.

-.000.-

Bau obat menguar saat Kyungsoo memasuki kamar rumah sakit serba putih itu. Seseorang yang tengah duduk di ranjang menoleh, pandangannya langsung fokus ke arah perban Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ia berulah? Sudah kubilang tunggu aku pulang dulu, tapi baguslah." Ujar seseorang itu bermonolog.

Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar suara serendah suara orang itu sebelumnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak benar benar amnesia." Jongin nampak tersulut amarahnya. Ia seperti ingin mengahiri semuanya sesegera mungkin.

"Memang. Menyogok psikolog bodoh itu segampang aku bernafas. Itu membuatku dengan cepat mengelabuhi tikus tikus seperti kalian."

"Kau mempermudah pekerjaan kami."

"Memang itu tujuanku."

Kyungsoo mengerlingkan mata mendengar adu argumen sang pembunuh dan Jongin. Laki laki itu segera mengambil tempat duduk sebelum melanjutkan _acara_ nya.

"Jadi, um, Park Chanyeol? Apa kau mau menceritakan semuanya terlebih dahulu, atau intimidasi yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tegas.

"Biarkan aku bercerita, agar aku dapat 'pergi' lebih cepat.

Aku 2 bersaudara, ibu dan ayahku mati dalam kecelakaan ketika adikku berumur 10 tahun dan aku 14 tahun. Kau tahu apa yang dirasakan 2 orang anak adam yang masih terlalu kecil ketika kehilangan kedua orang tua? Ah, orang yang hanya tahu men _judge_ seperti kalian tahu apa?

Aku merasa kosong, bingung dan linglung. Hingga aku ingat bahwa aku masih memiliki adik kecil ku.

Aku menjaga dan merawatnya bertahun tahun dibantu bibi di seberang rumah.

Bibi yang baik hati itu membawa kami ke Madura, ke tempat tinggal suaminya yang telah lama meninggal. Dan 3 bulan setelahnya, Bibiku turut meninggal.

Adikku yang bingung dengan sangat tak berperi kemanusiaan aku perintahkan mengamen. Namun hari itu, ia tak kembali ke rumah.

Aku depresi. Sangat depresi. Dan dengan baik hati Baekhyun, sang anak dari majikanku membantuku sembuh dari stres yang menjerat itu

Kemudian aku menjadikannya pacarku.

Dan pada suatu hari yang basah, saudara Baekhyun meninggal, aku ikut ke upacara pemakamannya. Dan disitu lah, semua bermula."

-.000.-

" _Kau mau kemana, Baek?" Tanyaku saat Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan pakaian hitam hitam rapi._

" _Aku akan pergi ke pemakaman saudaraku, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini, Chan." Ujarnya, ia terlihat menyesal._

 _Aku menyingkirkan komik yang sedari tadi kubaca, "Yah Baek, malam minggu yang lalu kan kita tidak jadi jalan jalan. Sekarang juga?"_

" _Maaf, Chan. Lagipula sekarang hujan."_

" _Kalau begitu aku ikut! Tak ada penolakan."_

-.000.-

Semua orang berkumpul di pemakaman. Aku menghindari kerumunan. Dan Baekhyun terlihat menangis tersedu sedu.

Pada saat itu, aku melihat seorang gadis di samping pohon.

Dan itu,

"Adikku."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan nampak terkejut pada kata terakhir Chanyeol.

"Aku begitu gembira hari itu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku membawa adikku pulang. Seminggu setelah itu, ia kembali hilang. Dan aku kembali frustasi. Dan dua hari setelahnya, aku membunuh Baekhyun.

Kenapa?

Karna pada saat itu aku yang sedang gelap mata melihat Baekhyun bersama laki laki lain di mall ketika aku sedang menenangkan pikiran.

Namun bukan itu alasan sesungguhnya aku membunuh Baekhyun."

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Karena pada saat itu, aku sadar bahwa adikku sudah tak bernyawa saat ia bersamaku sebelumnya. Dan aku pikir, adikku hanya akan muncul ketika ada seseorang yang meninggal."

 _Deg! Ini jelas jelas kelainan jiwa._

"Namun kenapa kau berbohong bahwa kau amnesia dan hendak membunuh kami?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Soal amnesia aku memang berbohong, namun aku benar benar demam. Jadi aku memerintahkan keponakan ibu angkatku untuk membuat jebakan itu.

Dan itu bukan tertuju untukmu, namun dia. " Jemari Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

"Karena ia yang ada di mall bersama Baekhyun."

.

-.000.-

.

 **THE END**


End file.
